


An Easy Bet

by bentnotbroken1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bets, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 06:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10713753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bentnotbroken1/pseuds/bentnotbroken1
Summary: A bartender makes a bet with Scorpius that he can't get the hot brunette with freckles to go home with him. Little does she know, he's already had him in his bed.This should be easy.





	An Easy Bet

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SomethingWorthFightingFor](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SomethingWorthFightingFor) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> "Well - it's just that you seem to be labouring under the delusion that I am going to - what is the phrase? - come quietly. I am afraid I am not going to come quietly at all,"
> 
> \- Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter and The Order of the Phoenix (book)
> 
> Unbeta'd

The pub was warm and lively, filled with patrons and booming with laughter and music. Just the kind of atmosphere he wanted for what he had planned tonight. 

"What will it be tonight, sir?” An older dark skinned witch him as he sat down at the bar.

He took a drag of his cigarette and exhaled a plume of smoke into the air above him, taking in the nametag on her shirt reading  _ Cheryl. _ “Campbell’s Finest, if you have it,” he told her, his eyes trailing over to a group of laughing wizards nearby.

The barkeep pulled out the whiskey and poured him a glass. “Friends of yours?” She asked, motioning to them.

“Something like that,” he replied with a smirk, his gaze drifting to one wizard in particular; a brunette with striking green eyes and a splash of freckles across his nose.

Said wizard twisted and looked over his shoulder as if his thoughts had projected into the room and tipped him off to his presence. Their eyes met and he gave the man a subtle nod before taking a swig of whiskey.

“Ah,” The woman acknowledged, leaning her elbow on the counter and resting her face in her hand, “ Got your heart set on tall dark and handsome?”

Alright, perhaps the nod wasn't as subtle as he thought.

“Well,  _ something's _ set on him, not sure it’s my heart though.” He smiled slyly, adding a wink for good measure.

She smirked and poured him another glass. “Good luck with that, honey.”

He didn't miss the sarcasm in her tone. “You don't think I can get him?”

“Not with the way that girl is hanging onto his arm.” She said, gesturing to the petite blonde woman leaning her slim body against him.

He watch for a moment before answering, “She may be hanging onto him, but he hasn't looked her way once.”

“Alright, you little charmer, how about we make a bet. You get dark-eyes to leave with you and the next two shots are on me. He leaves with blondie over there, and you owe me 20 galleons.”

“I'll take that wager.”

“You better work your magic then, pretty boy. Your conquest is on the move.”

She was right. While they'd been talking he had pried the girl off of him and had left the table.

He took the opportunity presented to him and slid from his barstool, following quickly behind him. He waited in the darkened hallway and as soon as the man left the loo he reached out and grabbed his arm. “What the-” The exclamation was cut short when Scorpius suddenly pulled him down the corridor and pushed him against the wall, knocking the breath out of him.

“Fancy seeing you here, Potter.”

Albus’s mouth twitched. “Malfoy, I wasn’t aware that it was Thursday already.”

“ _ I _ wasn’t aware we had to stick to a schedule,” he replied, eyes moving up from his throat until he held his gaze. “Perhaps I didn’t want to wait to have you again.” He ended the statement with a hungry kiss. He pressed his body into Albus’s smaller frame and let him tug at his pale locks as he pulled him closer. “Especially after seeing sodding Daisy Brown all over you.”

“It wasn’t like I  _ wanted _ her on me.” He frowned and pressed a hand against Scorpius’s chest, slowing the momentum the man had going oN. “She’s bloody daft and doesn't take a hint.”

“Then perhaps I should just mark you up? Maybe she'll  _ get the hint _ then.”

It was dark but he could swear the brunette blushed as he finally pushed against him and stuttered, “I… we can’t. Not here.”

 

“Are you quite sure about that?” He whispered, letting his hands wander down the other wizards body until they rested on his arse. He gave it a light squeeze and rolled his hips a few times, smirking as he felt him shudder. “If you let me, I could have you coming in minutes, a prelude as it were. What’s there to be hesitant about?”

"Well, it's just that you seem to be labouring under the delusion that I am going to..” He seemed to lose track of his words for a moment as Scorpius sucked what would quickly turn into a hickey onto his neck,”..come quietly. I am afraid I am not going to come quietly at all," he half choked on the last word as nimble fingers slid into his trousers and wrapped around his throbbing cock.

Scorpius loved that he could unravel the younger man so easily. “I’m afraid  _ you're _ laboring under the delusion that I actually give a shite.”

“Scorp, anyone could walk by.” Albus was nearly whining now and he would be lying if he said it didn't effect him.  

“Then let’s give them a good show,” he replied, dropping to his knees and yanking his zipper down. “Unless you don't  _ want _ a happy ending?”

“Oh, that's definitely something I want.”

“Then shut up. If you're that worried about your coworker’s seeing you get your dick sucked in the back of a pub, then cast a disillusionment charm.”

“That would kinda defeat the purpose of your less than subtle public display of affection wouldn't it? I'm assuming you wanted some sort of thrill tonight? Follow me to the bar and have your dirty way with me? Up the ante?”

“Al,” he sighed tiredly. “I don't give a flying fuck what you do. Cast one or don't cast one. I'm down here on my knees regardless.” He made his point by freeing his cock from his boxer briefs.

“Right. Yeah. Ok.” He stuttered, sounding a bit chastened. “You're right.I'll just-”

Without listening to another word he took Al’s cock into his mouth, slowly wrapping his lips around it and letting the hot and heavy feel of it rest on his tongue.

“Fuck.” Al hissed above him.

If he didn’t have his mouth full he would have made some kind of sassy remark about how much he loved his dirty mouth, but his tongue was quite occupied so he settled for twirling it around the head a little before sucking him down. That earned him a fist full of his hair being twisted in the other wizards grip, but it was a welcomed sensation.  This wasn't the first time, nor would it be the last, that his hair had been pulled. He rather liked it.

He could hear his lover holding back moans as he bobbed his head and pressed his thumbs against the juncture of his hips. That wouldn't do. He wanted to  _ hear _ him.

He moved one hand and caressed his balls, massaging them gently while his mouth worked on his cock. That broke the relative silence going on. A loud groan echoed in the hall and he felt the movement when Al hit his head back on the wall.

The door to the loo opened and closed a few moments later but neither of them cared enough to stop. No one seemed to notice them, or if they had they decided to ignore the duo, but Scorpius decided that it was  time to finish round one anyway. His knees hurt and his jaw was starting to ache a bit so he paused and started wanking him off while keeping the tip in his mouth.

“Scorp...hey….might want to..”

He didn't let him finish his sentence. He wasn't about to stop and pull off. Not this time. Instead he suddenly deep throated him and listened to the sound of pure ecstasy hailing down on him as the man came hard into his mouth.

The hot spurt hit the back of his throat and he swallowed it down, not wanting a mess to clean up. When it was over he pulled away and leaned back, taking in the debauched look of post orgasm Albus.

“Shut the fuck up.” Albus hissed.

“I didn't say anything.”

He tucked himself back into his trousers and zipped up. “You didn't have to. I  _ know _ that look.”

“I can't help it.” He stood up and brushed off his knees. “Your sex face gets me every time.”

Al shoved him as they walked back toward the sound of voices and music “So, we going to finish this at your place?”

“That was the plan.” He admitted. “ But before we go, there is something I have to do.” He grabbed his hand and dragged him to the bar. The bartender caught sight of their disheveled appearance and flashed him a surprised, yet brilliant smile. “I need two shots of your finest.” He told her while wrapping an arm around Albus

“I see you snagged your prince.” She said and poured them each a shot of whiskey. “Guess this one's on the house.” 

Albus looked flabbergasted but took the drink anyway

“Thank you, Cheryl.” Scorpius downed his glass and gave her a wink. “I'll see you around. I’ve got to get the prince home to the castle.” 

She laughed and waved them off, pouring a drink for the next patron.

“What was that about?” Al asked when they were outside. “Are you friends with the bartender?”

“No, we just made a bet and she followed through.”

“A bet? About what?”

Scorpius slung his arm around his shoulder. “About getting you to leave with me my darling, Albus. Though I am a dirty cheat. She didn’t know we were already fuck buddies.”  

“That really doesn't surprise me.” he sighed. “Maybe we should go to my flat and you can lose on a technicality.”

“You're not going to tattle on me, are you, Al?” He faked a pout and pulled away from him.

“For Merlin's sake….let's just go arsehole.”

Scorpius smiled and Looped their arms together. “I thought you'd never ask.” He quipped and then disapparated them both out of sight.  


End file.
